


You Caught Me

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anyway it was an excuse to draw Sid in nothing but handcuffs, Digital Art, I guess this is a sheriff/prisoner sort of roleplay situation?, M/M, NSFW Art, Sexual Roleplay, and Geno in a vest jeans chaps and cowboy boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: "Ffuck..." Sid breathes. When Geno had shown up for the Halloween party dressed as a sexy sheriff, Sid hadn't been sure he'd last the night. But now, three hours of longingly gazing at those handcuffs had finally paid off, and Geno had finally cuffed him and was finally pushing his way inside him...starting a slow rhythm. Agonisingly slow. "Ffuuuuck..." Sid growls, arching his back. Sid had been up on his tiptoes for a while now, since Geno had spent about ten minutes teasing him, and his quads were starting to quiver. Sid isn't proud of the sound he makes when Geno hits him just right with another agonisingly slow roll of his hips. Geno laughs in his throat behind him. "Красава," he murmurs. Sid's pretty sure Geno just praised him for taking him so well.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You Caught Me

****

****


End file.
